Time Doesn't Always Heal
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda didn't want to fight with Yukie but both did. But when they realise who is keeping them from fixing things, will they be able to mend what's broken? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Wait Patiently

_**Night Of Champions 2015…**_

Amanda was sprawled out on the couch in hers and Finn's locker room, sore all over from a 20 minute No Disqualification match between her and Yukie.

She won but didn't feel so victorious… and Finn lightly brushed Amanda's shoulder length hair back… at the same time an incensed Yukie barged in.

"Would you just leave her alone?!" Finn asked, Yukie glaring at him.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I've already heard enough of that out of my fake father, but someone like you should be sent somewhere else!" Yukie retorted.

"If I may make a suggestion…" Amanda responded as she tried to stand up, Finn carefully stopping her.

"You stay still, lass. You two almost killed each other out there." Finn replied, Yukie finding his gentleness towards Amanda unsettling.

"Jesus, I don't know why are you listening to him, when you don't even remember what are we supposed to do, beside having men? I bet you don't even remember, after 10 years of wrestling, don't you, Cena?" Yukie questioned.

"Wait, if you remember her, why have you been torturing Mandy these past two weeks?!" Finn responded.

"It's called payback, asshole!" Yukie retorted.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I didn't cross you, Shirabuki!" Amanda replied angrily.

"I'm not Yukie Shirabuki anymore, Cena!" Yukie retorted angrily.

"No, not the Yukie who supported my dreams!" Amanda muttered as she stood up. "Or the Yukie who no matter what, I always treated like family! But I make a choice out of my own free will and I get vilified for it! If all you're wanting to do is scream at me for decisions made a decade ago, then kick rocks!" She responded angrily as Seth and Dean ran in, the yelling having caught their attention.

"I'm so glad that I'm not her anymore. After I saved my damn life and my mother's life from Hiro, I majored as a nurse and left a good job for this to get your attention, because of a friend who didn't have the time to answer the damn phone or even respond to my letter. I cried for you after when you left. I could have stop you, but I didn't want you to see me suffering even more… you made promises and you've broken them. Even the one about us running away from home, with nothing to stop us. Not even men or other things." Yukie explained, before tears ran down her face and she ran off.

"She never reached out… I would've responded if she had." Amanda replied, attempting to go after Yukie but Finn caught her from falling and got her to sit down as Seth saw the bruises and cringed.

"This is why friends change, kiddo. You don't need her in your life. You have us." Seth responded before Dean looked at him.

"Why are you saying that, Seth?" Dean questioned.

"That girl is sick, you know. Trying to get into Mandy's head. How are people supposed to like her when all they do is care more about Mandy? And besides, those letters she's been sending to her, they were all lies-" Seth explained, before he found out what he said.

"I… I need some air." Amanda responded before she took off, Finn following after her.

"You hid those letters from her?!" Dean retorted.

"I lost control of my mouth-" Seth started to explain.

"Damn right you did, Mandy just left here horrified!" Dean responded angrily.

"She's doesn't need a blue haired freak like whoever she is in her life." Seth responded.

"So you take that choice away from her, what kind of friend are you?!" Dean replied.

"The friend who doesn't want her to leave this business, and beside half of the letters are already gone. She even kept calling her phone, and I've blocked her damn number after when I told her not to keep calling her." Seth explained.

"You better hope that Finn manages to calm her down because despite Mandy being cleared off the Keppra, there's that minimal chance of a relapse in seizures." Dean responded, Seth feeling bad as Amanda had been healthier over the past year and a half that he didn't think about the risks.

Hunter's head snapped up as he heard the crying and hyperventilating and ran towards it, finding Finn holding a shaking Amanda and turning worried.

"What happened, why is she like this?!" Hunter asked as he reached them.

"She just found out that Yukie's been trying to reach her over the years and Seth was intercepting the calls and letters." Finn explained once Amanda started slowly calming down, Hunter resting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Kiddo, I'll take care of him. You just worry about yourself and I hope you and Yukie can fix things again." Hunter explained.

"I went off without knowing the whole truth…" Amanda replied, Hunter lightly shushing her and kissing her on her forehead.

"It's okay, we all say things we don't mean to." Hunter whispered before he left… and Finn guided Amanda back to their locker room.

Seth was gone and Dean had started up the shower at the moment Finn and Amanda walked in… and Finn and Amanda hugged before Amanda headed to the restroom, stripped down, clipped her hair up and got in the shower to clean off.

"How bad was it?" Dean asked.

"She was on the edge of a full blown panic attack. I've never seen Mandy like that and it scared me." Finn explained.

"Hey, me neither. Aside from when Seth saved her life that day... it's best to keep her calm when stuff like this happens." Dean responded.

"It is. Yukie charging in didn't help but neither of them knew the full truth up until a few minutes ago… now whatever's left of what they had is destroyed." Finn replied.

"That's true. I don't think Yukie can trust Mandy anymore when she thinks that she's forgotten about her." Dean responded.

"Seth's gonna have hell to pay for this." Finn responded.

"Damn right." Dean replied.

Amanda rinsed the clean linen scented soap off of her and felt the cold water oddly comforting.

But she knew she needed to cool down physically... and wait until Yukie calmed down.


	2. Fixable?

Amanda dried off, applied antiperspirant, got dressed and washed her face off before putting Clear Eyes eye drops in her eyes and heard the locker room door open after letting her hair down and exited the restroom.

"Hey. Go on back to the hotel and rest, kiddo." Hunter responded.

"Are you sure? I'm… I'm still scripted to appear during the last part of the show." Amanda replied, Hunter gently pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sure, kiddo. Take the rest of the night off. You need it after what happened." Hunter explained.

Amanda nodded after they let go and she turned to Finn, who wrapped his right arm around her before they left, their things in the rental car.

Finn helped Amanda into the Equinox and then saw Stephanie walk over, Stephanie and Amanda hugging.

"We're gonna handle this, kiddo. I promise." Stephanie responded before kissing Amanda on her forehead and the two letting go, Stephanie looking to Finn. "If something else happens, you call right away." She replied before she left, Finn nodding and helping Amanda buckle up before closing the door.

After a while, Seth was walking around the arena looking for Amanda.

"Mandy?!" Seth called out loudly.

"You're gonna have to be louder than that, Finn just took her out of here." Becky explained, Seth turning to the orange haired woman.

"She can't be that pissed off for the way I did what I did." Seth responded.

"Not pissed… Finn found Mandy on the verge of a panic attack, Hunter found them and Hunter's looking for you. How in the hell did you ever think it was okay to lie to that poor girl?" Becky replied, which John heard… and walked over, grabbing Seth by his shirt and turning Seth to him.

"All these years you've known my sister, you've been lying to her?!" John responded angrily.

"Yukie has been the biggest liar of all time. Have you read her letters?! Each story, each day has been a lie sent to Mandy. You think Mandy would give two fucks about that freak?" Seth questioned.

"You clearly don't know Mandy as well as you think!" John yelled after punching Seth.

"Hey, I hope those two stay separated even more! They can't even stand each other now, and you probably don't like this new Yukie for the way she's been acting!" Seth shouted, wiping the blood off his nose.

It was at the hotel that Finn tucked Amanda into the bed after she had put on one of his shirts… and lightly brushed her hair back.

"All worn out… I don't blame you one bit after what happened tonight." Finn whispered before he saw a text on his phone from Baron, who had been told by Hunter about what Seth had been hiding.

 _'I can't believe that she was once friends with Mandy. For now on, Mandy stays away from her, Balor.'_

 _'That means you do too!'_ Finn thought before blocking Baron's number and climbing under the covers, holding Amanda before he closed his eyes.

 _ **September 21st 2015…**_

Seth opened his eyes and dialed Amanda's number… only to get an automated message.

" _The number you are trying to reach has been changed. If you believe this is an error, please hang up and try again."_

Seth hung up and dialed Finn's number… only for Finn to be angry when he answered.

"She's sleeping, leave her the fuck alone!" Finn responded in a quiet tone.

"Oh, she still mad that she can't talk to her friend or the blue haired freak?" Seth questioned.

"If you were a real friend, you wouldn't have lied to Mandy about anything!" Finn replied.

"She doesn't need her. And besides, you've seen her running out of the arena crying her eyes. _"Where's my friend? She's been replaced by a fake one!"_. That's what she was crying about." Seth explained.

"Cén fáth nach bhfágfaidh sé ach mé féin, nach ndearna sé go leor?" Amanda responded after opening her eyes halfway, Seth taken aback by the language as he had no idea Amanda spoke Irish.

"The hell was that? Was that her? Let me talk to her!" Seth repiled.

"She questioned as to why you won't leave her alone. So listen for once." Finn responded before he hung up, blocked Seth's number and stretched out next to Amanda to hold her.

Amanda moved closer to him, Finn kissing her on her forehead.

"He was beyond cruel, Darlin'. He won't hurt you anymore, no one will." Finn whispered as they held each other.

At the same time, Yukie noticed the tension and pulled Paige aside in the lobby.

"What's going on here?" Yukie questioned.

"Yukie… Seth's been intercepting those letters and calls and finding that out nearly sent Mandy into a panic attack." Paige explained… and Yukie turning to denial.

"Seriously? It's a lie that something like that ever happened. She decided to choose this life over caring about me and if you think I will change my mind, you're sadly mistaken." Yukie responded with her arms crossed… and Chris Jericho walked over.

"Actually, they used to happen to her when she was younger… she'd have a bad nightmare and scream out for you." Chris explained, Yukie turning to the blonde haired man.

"Like how am I supposed to believe everyone, when everyone always loves to lie to blue haired freak like me." Yukie responded.

"Listen, you're not the only one who was lied to for the past five years, okay?! That's how long Seth and Mandy were caught in their toxic friendship… I'm glad Finn got her away from him." Chris replied, which Baron heard.

"You two stay away from her, you're already filling Yukie's head up with lies." Baron responded after walking towards them, covering up Yukie's ears.

"No, it's the truth, Baby Boy! She has every right to know and what she chooses to do afterwards is up to her!" Paige replied firmly.

"What she doesn't want to know is when people tell her lies, it makes her upset even more." Baron responded, before removing his hands. "Come on, Yukie, we're leaving." He stated, grabbing Yukie's right wrist.

Yukie followed him and Baron let go once they were in the elevator… once they were on the 5th floor, they heard _Cry To Me_ by Solomon Burke playing and Yukie recognized the song.

"Johnny and Baby slow danced to that in _Dirty Dancing_." Yukie responded quietly.

"Since when you started listening to music like that?" Baron questioned.

"I haven't in a long time… but you never forget a song like that." Yukie replied before they headed to their room.

Amanda and Finn were looking out at the city from the balcony, Finn's arms around Amanda's waist.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that last night." Amanda responded, Finn kissing her on the side of her head.

"I was more worried about you, Darlin'. I still am because you're calm now but finding out what was being hidden from you… what was he thinking, acting so selfishly?" Finn replied.

"He doesn't like sharing me with any man that's not family or friend." Amanda responded.

And she hated that she said that but she knew she was right.


End file.
